wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Mona Pizza
Mona Pizza is a restaurant found in Diamond City, and is the rival of Pizza Dinosaur. Mona works here part-time under the control of the manager Joe, who also owned her past place of employment, the Gelateria. Mona Pizza appears in the WarioWare series of games and sells pizza, the only known variety of which is the Mona Special. Advertising Jingle Mona's stage in WarioWare: Twisted! featured a commercial for Mona Pizza, complete with a long advertising jingle. This jingle was sung almost completely by Sal Out and featured interludes of "Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!" sung by the yum yums, as well as various comments (some of which were in Italian) from the manager Joe. Strangely, the latter parts of the song were song by Pizza Dinosaur's employees and seemed to advertise Pizza Dinosaur and its devious ways, suggesting that this half of the song was actually part of a separate commercial. However, all editions of the Mona Pizza jingle have included the Pizza Dinosaur segments and they are therefore still considered part of the jingle. (As a matter of fact, Pizza Dinosaur and Mona Pizza may even share jingles and commercials, though this is unlikely.) The Mona Pizza jingle has now become a somewhat recognizable trait of the WarioWare series, along with Mona Pizza itself. A subtitled version of it (complete with a picture slideshow featuring limited animation) is unlockable in the form of a secret "Mona Pizza" souvenir in WarioWare: Touched!; this souvenir can only be unlocked by playing WarioWare: Touched! with WarioWare: Twisted! in the Nintendo DS's Game Boy Advance slot. The song also appears in both English and Japanese in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lyrics This here is Mona Pizza! Makers of the world's best eatsa! Fresh sauce and cheese galore, Brought straight to your front door! (Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!) This here is Mona Pizza! (Bonjourno) Makers of all tasty treatsa! (Journo) Our pie's crispy, crunchy crust, (Valisimo) Leaves others in the dust! (Mamma Mia) Grab a hot slice and take a big bite! It's so good that you'll start a fight, For more Mona Pizza! (I'm the manager of this joint!) Mona Pizza! (My name is Joe!) Mona Pizza! (It's pizza art!) Mona Pizza! (I said 'pizza art!') We represent Pizza Dinosaur! We got the most stores in the world! Our crust is tough and our sauce is thin, But we're everywhere so you gotta give in! Mona Pizza's got nothing on us, Cause we've got 6,000 stores plus! Pizza Dinosaur! Pizza Dinosaur! Wahahahahahahahahaha Wahahahahahahahahaha Trivia *Mona Pizza's name and logo are both based on the famous Mona Lisa painting by Leonardo Da Vinci. *Although Mona Pizza is theorized to be named after Mona, this is odd considering the fact that Mona is a mere employee of the restaurant. Similarly, Mona Pizza's logo seems to directly depict Mona, indicating that she may be more important to the restaurant than she is typically assumed to be. *The Mona Pizza logo (the picture depicting Mona as a spoof of Mona Lisa) is not present in the Japanese version of the game. *The Mona Pizza delivery box's design is completely different in the Japanese version of the game. *Mona Pizza makes a cameo in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. It was also alluded to in the aforementioned Mona Pizza souvenir featured in WarioWare: Touched. *Manager Joe's voice is first heard in the lyrics. He is shown to have an Italian accent, a possible reference to pizza's Italian origins. Category:Locations